Various complicated automatic devices have been used to fertilize or debug large areas but no actual device is known that will integrate a lawn watering system to fertilize when desired as disclosed herein. The following patents were uncovered in a search: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,600,877; 3,370,571; 3,380,468; 4,026,673; and 4,391,390.